chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Chrono Cross/Zeypher/~Home World~ Arni Village
~Home World Arni Village~ is the first two part of . Video Walkthrough thumb|left As you start the game, name the lead character to head into a large draconic-lookin' palace nestled between some high cliffs. The character you named Serge will be accompanied by a girl named Kid and one randomized character. I always found it easier to change the controller scheme a bit so that holding the O-button is walking instead of running (go to 'Customize' under main menu). Turn on analog mode if you want, also. ---- At the fork, head SW on the screen to find a glowing blue exit. A robot foe (Cybot) and a bat () walk the floor here, and touching one means engaging a battle. Since experience doesn't matter in this portion, and no items'll be dropped, you can avoid battles by outmaneuvering the enemy (usually). Fight here to get initiated, if you aren't already -- everyone starts out buffed more than they usually are (element-wise, too). The area is straightforward, so I'll spare the small details. Exiting that first room with enemies eventually wraps back around to itself on a higher ledge. Ignore the stairway by the entrance and use the catwalk to advance to a NW door that has a red symbol on it. Enter inside and shut down the black pillar. In the previous room, a teleport pad with six circles on it resonates with energy. Make your way onto it, confirm with the x-button, and ride all the way up. See what's happenin' with the door nearby to exit this 'level' and be lulled back into reality... *''Items/Elements: None *Enemies: Cybot, Alphabat thumb|Right When sleepyhead Serge finally gets outta bed, check under the covers to find 200G. The dark corner of his room also has a TABLET consumable. Hooray! Leave to the downstairs region and down into town square. There's a bunch of item-searching to do at this point. Down by the item shop, search the woman's cart to find a SHELLFISH FRAME. This allows the player to change the textbox 'frame' under the main menu's Customize option. Near Serge's house, talk to the large man standing 'neath a swordfish; agree with him ("You're probably right!") to receive a key item KOMODO SCALE. If you show the Komodo Scale to the kid standing around (w/ Square) he'll want it for his crush; give it to him to receive an UPLIFT element. And, no, it isn't possible to hawk it for 1000G. He'll also spit out some information on Poshul... Hmm. Go inside the house next door to Serge's when done. This place gives a good view of the pier. Search the teapot near Poshul's doghouse to find a PHOTONRAY element. Yeah, nothing else to do here. Back outside, exit left of Serge's house to find the chief's house. A bucket near the steps contains an AQUABEAM element. Inside said house is a save point (record of fate) but you can't use it 'cause people are hogging the line. Let off some anger by robbing the place -- there is a CURE element behind one of the pictures to swipe. Chief Radius (outside) will teach you element basics in a battle setting, so try it out if you have to. Back at the town square, enter the house nearest the town exit. It's a cafe to explore. Talk to the waitress if ya want, and check out the "barrel" three times to get another UPLIFT element. In the back room, search the unmade bed for a key item HECKRAN BONE! There's also an IVORY HELMET chest against a wall. '''INVITATION': POSHUL Innate: Yellow Poshul is the town's wunderdog, pink and fluffy. She (yes, a female) can be found outside Radius' house. She'll have no time to play with Serge... unless he shows her the Heckran Bone key item that can be found in Arni's cafe's back room. She'll join after that. If you forget to obtain her or something, she can tag along later after some events and choices. Next door to the cafe is a fisherman's house. An old man will give pointers on catching komodo dragons. The three tips will be...uh, field tested in awhile, so you may wanna know. Downstairs, talk to the king of the castle to receive a SHARK TOOTH key item. With all the extra shenanigans done, go to the pier 'n talk to Leena. She orders Serge to fetch her three komodo scales from Lizard Rock, then wait at Opassa Beach for her. >__> Exit town! *''Items/Elements: 200G, Tablet x5, Shellfish Frame, Komodo Scale, PhotonRay, Uplift x2, AquaBeam, Cure, Heckran Bone, Ivory Helmet, Shark Tooth *Characters to Recruit'': Poshul Reference *Chrono Cross Walkthrough from Gamefaqs Category:Chrono Cross Walkthrough Category:Articles With Videos